Saving Grace
by ariella411
Summary: Grace Monroe didn't think her life could get anymore complicated. But then she almost hits Scott McCall with her car and everything changes. Can Scott and Stiles help save Grace from the hardship she's fated to face alone?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.**

**A/N: Here's a new Teen Wolf fanfiction for you to read and hopefully enjoy. I think it'll be a Stiles/OC but i might go a different direction. It might start off slow but I am planning to focus on the Scott/OC/Stiles. Feedback helps so make sure to leave a review or click the follow/favorite button. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1— Love me some Aragorn

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Grace rapped her pencil against her desk repeatedly as her eyes remained locked on the clock at the front of her class. It felt like waiting for economics to end was like waiting for rain in a drought: useless and disappointing. And staring at the clock as the minutes slowly ticked by only made it worse. But the dark haired girl couldn't tear her eyes away.

"If you don't stop I'm going to break that pencil in half and toss it out this window." Lynne whispered as she gestured to Grace's hands.

"Sorry." She muttered and slapped the pencil down on the desk.

Lynne returned her attention to the teacher but Grace just sighed quietly as she let her laid her head down on the desk. Econ was one of her best classes but it was far from being her favorite. Mr. Finstock was hilarious and his class was always filled with caffeine-fueled rants that usually earned many laughs. But it was the last class of the day, which somehow made it seem ten times longer than it actually was. Especially on the days that she had to drive out of town to pick up her dad's medication before the home nurse's shift ended.

Grace ran a hand through her hair as she dared to steal another peek at the clock. She was surprised when she saw that there was only two minutes until the last bell. She moved as stealthily as she could while slipping her things into her bag and pulled it onto her shoulder. The class ended with the typical countdown in her head. Grace tapped her fingers against the top of her desk as she watched the second hand venture into the last three seconds.

The sound of the bell caused all of the students to pack up their things but no one was faster than Grace. She darted for the door before anyone in her row could even shoulder their backpacks. She reached for the doorknob as she pushed a strand of brown hair behind her ear but flinched to a stop when Coach's voice boomed through the room.

"Where's the fire, Monroe?" He paused as he laughed. "I haven't even explained the homework assignment yet."

"I—uh—I have to—" Grace gestured to the door as she tried to remember how to put a sentence together while almost everyone in the room turned to look at her.

"Grace has to be somewhere right after school but don't worry, Coach. I'll make sure she knows the assignment." Lynne responded as she placed a hand on her hip. She turned her head in Grace's direction and mouthed a quick _go_.

Grace didn't hesitate to dart out of the class and head straight to her locker. She needed to beat the post-school traffic jam in order to make it to Hyland Heights and back before four. She would still have to break a few speeding laws in order for it to happen though.

She slammed her locker a little louder than she meant to but didn't have time to have any lingering thoughts. The cars were already beginning to line up at the parking lot exit as she nearly ran to her VW bus. Grace realized that she must have been paying too much attention on the car traffic and not enough on the people traffic because she bumped into someone suddenly. She dropped to her knees to collect the things she had dropped.

"I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm so sorry." Grace stammered out. She shoved her papers into her own binder and hurried to grab the notebook that didn't belong to her. She gasped quietly when she saw that the person she ran into was the one person she had ever admitted to having a crush on. Stiles Stilinski.

"It's fine. It was an accident." He started sliding his own things into a pile.

"I—uh—yeah. Of course it was. I mean, why would I purposely run into someone? I—I wouldn't." Grace laughed unconvincingly but quickly backtracked when she went over her last sentence in her head. "Not that I was insinuating that you thought that because you just said the polar opposite… and you already knew that because you were the one who said it." Grace bit down on her lower lip as she let out a frustrated sigh. Boys did that to her. They brought out the babbling idiot she worked so hard to bury deep within herself.

She handed Stiles the notebook, ran a hand through her hair, and got to her feet. "Sorry again."

Grace forced a polite smile as she walked past Stiles and his best friend Scott McCall who had been standing with him. She jumped into her car and managed to get out of the parking lot within a few minutes. She waited until she got a red light to pull out her phone and text Lynne about the run in with Stiles.

**WTF! YOU SHOULD HAVE KEPT HIS NOTEBOOK! WOULD'VE BEEN THE PERFECT EXCUSE TO TALK TO HIM AGAIN!**

Grace shook her head lightly as she dropped her phone into the center console after reading the text message from her best friend. Lynne was the only person who could make her laugh about something she had thought was one of the most embarrassing moments of her life.

It took her an hour to get through traffic and to the pharmacy with her 1972 VW bus in one piece. She was back on the road by 3:30 but she knew that speeding was going to be a necessity during the drive back. Grace was just hoping that The Great Pumpkin would be able to take the pressure she was being forced to put on her.

"Come on, baby. I know you're tired but if you do this for me I swear you will be getting a new fuel pump." Grace ran a light hand over the dash before starting her car.

It took sheer luck to get back into Beacon Hills before 4pm and without her car having another lurching episode. Grace was speeding through a heavily wooded area just a few blocks from her house when the heavens above decided that her it was time for her luck to end. The heavy rain started up quick and became denser and denser by the minute. She had to focus solely on the road since she could barely see anything past her headlights.

As she rounded a soft bend in the road a dark figure darted into the street. Grace slammed on her brakes but the wheels slid on the wet pavement for a moment before responding. She was only a foot from hitting the shadowed person when the bus finally made its very abrupt stop. She was usually a good natured person but she couldn't stop from letting a curse word or two slip after she hit her head on the steering wheel lightly.

Grace rubbed her forehead as she finally looked up through the windshield at the person who had idiotically chosen to take a run straight through the middle of the road. She narrowed her eyes as the person faced the headlights. They put up a hand to shield their eyes and that's when she noticed the nails. The thick, long, unruly fingernails looked like something that belonged on Grendel.

"Holy—" Grace breathed as she leaned forward in her seat.

The person finally dropped their hand from their face and Grace gasped when she realized that she recognized the person all too well. How could she not? He was the captain of the lacrosse team and one of the most popular guys in her grade. The only thing that was different about Scott McCall was his eyes. Instead of the normal brown they were a glowing red. And she didn't mean for it to sound like a complement. They were literally glowing.

Grace swallowed as she reached blindly for the door handle. She made several attempts before finally grabbing hold of it and opening her door slowly. She never minded rain so she stepped straight out into the downpour in only her thin sweater and jeans. Grace closed her door and took a couple steps towards Scott but before she could get too close he shook his head fervently and darted back into the woods, leaving Grace standing in the rain by herself.

She walked to the edge of the woods but quickly discarded the idea of following McCall into the dark forest. It was the type of mistake the final girl always made in every horror movie. Grace hugged her arms over her chest and jogged back to her car. She pushed her damp hair out of her face as she revved the engine. She had to wait to scrutinize over whatever she had just witnessed because by the time she put the car into drive she only had ten minutes to get home.

Luckily, the nurse was just getting ready to leave when Grace came through the front door.

"He's already eaten and taken the first round of medicine so wait another—" The nurse checked the watch on her wrist "—ten minutes and give him the second round. Call me if you need any help."

"Thanks, Polly." Grace said as the older woman made her way to the front door.

"Grace, be patient. He's not doing too well today." She responded in a somber tone before walking out of the house and shutting the door behind her. Grace bit her lip as she looked down at white paper bag in her hands. The medicine inside was supposed to help her father but she knew that most likely, it would just be another dud.

She got a glass of water from the kitchen before walking into her father's room. The television was on but he was staring at the ceiling, a blank expression on his face. Grace set the cup of water down on his nightstand and pulled the bottle out of the bag, placing it with the other array of pill containers.

"Hi, Daddy." She greeted her father as she sat on the bed next to her father's legs. "How are you feeling today?"

Grace waited a while for a response but never got one. She ran a hand through her brown wavy hair and gave a tiny sigh. "I aced my practice math test today."

She pulled her legs up onto the bed and tucked them close to her body. "I think I might take the summer class I was talking about so I can get ahead next year. Do you think that's a good idea?"

Grace leaned forward slightly and took her fathers hand in hers but he just continued to stare at the ceiling as if she didn't exist. "Dad?"

"Dad?!" She sat up a little straighter and watched chest carefully. She shuddered when she recognized the regular falling and dropping pattern.

"I think you did that on purpose." Grace rested her chin on her knees. "I remember you always used to play dead when I walked in here in the morning; you and mom."

She traced a random pattern on the back of her father's hand as she studied his face. "So much has changed since then."

"Do you ever think about her?" Grace paused. "Do you ever miss her?"

She pursed her lips into a thin line. "I think about her all the time but I don't miss her. I think I—I think actually hate her. Or maybe I just hate what she did to me—to us."

"I miss Tate, though. I miss him so much." Grace shook her head. "Did I tell you that the school put up a memorial plaque for him. Now I get to see his face every day when I pass the main office. Fun, huh?"

She sighed as she looked back at the clock. It was time for her father to take his medicine. Grace took the new yellow bottle and the one of the older one and slid two pills from each onto her hand. She grabbed the remote on the nightstand and held down the up arrow until the bed moved up into a comfortable sitting position. She slipped the pills into his mouth one by one followed by a mouthful of water before shutting his mouth for him. He swallowed each one eventually and she returned the bed to it's flat position.

Grace shut off the television before kissing her father on his forehead and walking towards the door. She hesitated to turn of the light. His eyes were still open and cemented to the ceiling but she knew that he wasn't looking at anything in particular. He was thinking. Hopefully.

She flipped the switch and closed the door behind her. All she could do is hope that tomorrow would be one of the better days.

* * *

Grace ran a hand through her hair and shouldered her bag as got out of the car. The school was already alive with people as she walked towards the front doors. She went straight to her locker, hoping to get a good seat at the back in Calculus.

"Hey, Amazing Grace." Lynne greeted in a singsong voice as she leaned up against the locker beside Grace's.

"Hey, Lovely Lynne." Grace gave her best friend a quick smile before shoving a few things into the metal locker.

"So, I was thinking that on friday we could do a round of bar hopping before we get to the sleepover part." Lynne started examining her cuticles quietly.

Grace shot her a look filled with a mix of confusion and fear. Lynne couldn't hold back her laugh as she turned to the darker haired girl. "Oh my gosh. You should see your face. I was joking, G. I know that's not your thing. Well, I don't think that's anyone's thing really."

"I hate you." Grace muttered under her breath just loud enough for Lynne to hear. The blonde flashed one of her award-winning smiles without hesitating.

"You love me." Lynne twisted her body so she was facing the opposite direction. "But seriously, do you want to do A Walk to Remember or Lord of the Rings?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Grace smiled to herself.

"Lord of the Rings it is. But next week we're doing Clueless and Mean Girls. You know I love me some Aragorn but I need a break every once and a while." Lynne sighed.

"I wish we could just clone Aragorn and send him back in time. Then I wouldn't have to worry about—" Grace started but stopped when Lynne grabbed her arm roughly.

"Not to freak you out or anything but guess who keeps looking over here?" Lynne's smirk stretched from ear to ear.

Grace glanced around the hallway casually but didn't see anyone. "Who?"

"Stilinski and his bro-lover McCall." Lynne whispered. Grace raised an eyebrow doubtfully. "I'm serious. Both of them keep looking at you like you're a limited edition video game that just went on sale."

Grace glanced down the hall in the direction of Stiles' locker. She met his eyes for a split second before facing her locker again. Lynne had been right but the look on their faces didn't mimic the situation she had explained. "Um. It's more like they think I have some type of disease."

Lynne hesitated to respond. She was stumped by her best friends word choice but ended up just giving a sigh. "Well, this just got awkward."

"Let's just get out of here before they realize that I forgot to brush my hair this morning." Grace muttered and shut her locker. Lynne fell into step beside her as they walked down the hall.

"Maybe your dreams are finally coming true." Lynne slipped one arm through Grace's. "Maybe Stiles has finally realized that you two are perfect for each other and he's just getting up the courage to ask you out."

"Very funny, Conan." Grace joked. "It's probably just because of what happened yesterday."

"In Econ? I doubt it." Lynne shook her head.

"No. I meant—" Grace stopped herself, realizing that it would not be a good idea to tell Lynne about what had happened the night before"—never mind."

"Well, you have chemistry and econ with him, right?" Lynne paused for no reason since she already knew the answer. "Just wait and see."

And that's exactly what Grace did. She went through her day, trying not to think about Scott and his glowing eyes or the fact that him and Stiles stared at her whenever they got the chance. All of her classes seemed to drag on, especially chemistry. Scott and Stiles sat two rows ahead of her and every so often they'd tilt their heads towards each other and then glance back at her. Grace would try to make it look like she never noticed but by the time economics rolled around, she was about ready to pull out her hair.

"Anything yet?" Lynne whispered as they walked into the room. Grace shook her head and headed for their usual seats.

She dropped into the chair and dropped her bag on the floor but when she looked up at where Lynne sits, she found Scott looking back at her. He gave her a friendly smile and a tiny wave before turning to face the front of the class. Grace looked around and saw that Lynne had taken the seat right behind Scott. She gave a tiny shrug when they met each other's eyes.

"Great." Grace murmured as she slumped down in her seat a little. She reached down and pulled her things out of her bag, hoping that the class would pass quickly. She was ready for the day to end.

It took her less than five minutes to resort to staring out the window for entertainment. She clenched her jaw when she saw Stiles sitting in the seat beside her. She was slightly surprised it had taken that long to even notice he was there. He hadn't said a word and she hadn't felt his eyes on her but he was definitely partaking in the over analyzing of Grace Monroe.

She slid down even lower in her seat and actually tried to pay attention to one of Coach's rants. When the bell rang she went for the slow approach. She took her time packing up her things, getting out of her seat, and walking towards the door in the hopes that Stiles and Scott were already gone. For once, her plan ended in success. Well, almost.

Lynne was leaning against her locker when Grace finally ventured into the right hallway. Her blonde best friend gave her a small smile before returning her attention to the phone in her hands. Grace ran a hand through her hair as she continued towards her locker and Lynne.

She stumbled back when two taller guys suddenly blocked her path. But they weren't just any ordinary guys. It was Stiles and Scott.

"What the—" Grace flinched.

"We need to talk—right now." Stiles demanded, looking a little flustered. He glanced at Scott before looking back at Grace and gestured to her. "I mean, if you don't have anything important to do."

"Actually, I have to get to work." Grace looked between the two. "So, if you'll excuse me?"

"Look," Scott grabbed her arm lightly before she could make a break for it, "I know you noticed our strange behavior but I promise it's been for a good reason—a kind of important reason."

"Not just kind of important—" Stiles placed a hand on his hip as Scott let go of Grace's arm. "—it's _really_ important."

"What is?" Grace furrowed her eyebrows.

"Uh—we need to know—" Stiles slid another glance in Scott's direction before pointing at Grace "—we need to know what you saw last night."

"You mean on the road? When you ran out in front of my car?" Grace turned to Scott. He looked a little embarrassed as he nodded curtly. "Why does it matter?"

"Can you just tell us what you saw?" Stiles sighed. "Please?" He added quickly.

Grace returned the sigh with a touch of annoyance. "I saw this guy—" She gestured to Scott "—run out in front of my car like some ten year old chasing a basketball that bounced into the street."

"That's it?" Scott raised an eyebrow.

"Why does this matter?" Grace countered.

"You saw something else, didn't you?" Scott stepped towards her but she instinctively took a step back.

"Maybe." She croaked. She cleared her throat to gain volume as both of the boys stared at her, awaiting clarification. "It was your eyes. They were red and not just a little bloodshot like when someone gets high. They were glowing."

"We can explain that. Can't we, Scott?" Stiles held out his hands and smiled wide like he was about to deliver the best news anyone could hear. When the silence wore on after his question he looked at Scott.

"I can't be late for work." Grace reminded the two. She was a patient person and she knew that Stiles was known for being a little weird but their behavior would probably come off suspicious to anyone.

"I don't—" Scott shook his head as he met Stiles' eyes.

His best friend's eyes widened as he gave a sporadic shake of the head and held out his hands in a confused manner. He turned back to Grace slowly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Um—we can explain it—just not right now."

"Grace, we would appreciate it if you could keep this to yourself for a little while." Scott and Stiles looked at her expectantly. "Can you do that?"

She ran a hand through her hair. "Sure. Whatever."

Stiles and Scott gave a chorus of thank you's as she walked around the two of them.

"We'll talk to you tomorrow—or sometime soon, at least." Stiles called after her.

She gave a small wave without turning back and grabbed Lynne's arm as she walked past her locker. She pulled her quite a distance before even slowing her pace.

"What was up with that?" Lynne questioned quietly.

Grace glanced over her shoulder. Scott and Stiles were still standing in the same spot in the hallway, talking to each other.

She turned back to Lynne and shrugged. "I honestly have no idea. But I'm going to find out."

**What you think? Love it, hate it, wanna burn it? Let me know in a review! Sorry for the slow start but things will get interesting next chapter. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
